


【锤基】比武招亲

by yiliasparrow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow
Summary: 乡土味锤基预警，双性基预警，半强迫预警，孕期啪预警，HE（我到底写了个啥）





	1. （上）

 

“娘！您让我哥别闹了成吗？您看他啊，又把人家打跑了！”洛基披着貂毛领子斗篷，坐在二楼往下看着，白嫩的脸上写满了埋怨和不满。

“别急啊…你哥这是中了什么邪了这是，成心不想让你成亲？”福丽嘉嘟嘟囔囔着，也是一脸的生气，“说是非要给你把把关，我看他把这当成比武的擂台了。”

再看看楼下，寒冬季节里打赤膊还汗流满面的索尔，正在把那个不自量力的挑战者拎着后脖颈子扔到台下，围观的人群里叫好声响成一片。

洛基白了一眼楼下那个正在往楼上看的傻子，阴沉着脸捧着暖炉就走了。

又是失败的一天。光是收那些人的报名费都抵得上他们家一个月的开支了。

 

从上上个周持盾的罗杰思，到上个周的大力士鲁浩克，再到昨天那个打铁的史铁柱，索尔跟打仇人一样，打走了每个想要娶自家弟弟的人。而这疯狂的行径除了给街头巷尾的长舌妇们增加了无数谈资之外，屁用没有。

 

嘉德镇上这段时间最热闹的事，就是丁老头家给小儿子比武招亲。

 

丁老头家开了家镖局，平时就靠给各种大户人家走镖，顺带做些商贸，一来二去自家也成了当地的有钱人；丁老头家里有一位结发妻福丽嘉，还有两个儿子，大儿子丁索尔小儿子丁洛基，人口简单，也没有乱七八糟的亲戚，外人都觉得这一家人父慈子孝兄友弟恭，颇令人羡慕。

实际上呢？

两个儿子除了都貌比潘安，俊秀到不像是丁老头能生出来的之外，一丁点儿都不像。老大丁索尔就是一愣头青，天天和家里的镖师混，除了长了一身腱子肉为人豪爽又耿直，一点脑子都不长，整个一傻实诚，丁老头对这样的儿子很是无奈，怎么放心把家里的产业交给他继承；老二丁洛基就更要命了，就好像和索尔反着长的，索尔有多直肠子他就有多少鬼心眼儿，得罪过他的都明里暗里被报复过；可他凭着一张俊脸和温柔的气质，嘴又甜，不知道迷倒了家里多少丫鬟小厮和镇上的年轻人，比起他那个不开窍的哥哥，这个更懂风月的弟弟明显更能让姑娘或是小伙子倾心。

只是他从不曾和谁传出什么过分的传言，对每个对他倾心的人都露出那种能把心都化了的浅笑，看起来就是个万花丛中过片叶不沾身的风流小少爷。

老丁常常对这种“有辱门风”的事气急败坏，每次要教训洛基都会被壮硕的大儿子和一脸心疼的福丽嘉给拦下来，“慈母多败儿！”老丁经常气的拂袖而去，洛基在他身后露出那种无所谓又得意的笑，可是一面对母亲，就会马上变成最乖的儿子。

 

可眼看着大儿子年已弱冠，小儿子也已经十七了，婚姻大事还没有着落，看看镇上那些同龄的年轻男子都已经抱上孩子了，老两口急的就差把媒婆请到家里来住了。

 

“娘，您又不是不知道我是什么情况……再说了，索尔还没娶呢，我着什么急。”洛基翘着二郎腿，一双白嫩的手擎着瓷杯，慢悠悠的喝着茶，眼皮子耷拉着，看着地面，毫不在意的样子。

“你这孩子…”福丽嘉知道他还在别扭，伸手就作势要打他，洛基小脸一伸，“娘，您打，打死我看谁还孝顺您？”浅浅一笑乖巧的冲着娘撒娇。福丽嘉最受不了小儿子的撒娇，摸摸他滑嫩的脸蛋，眉眼里写满了忧心，“我的基儿为什么这么命苦……”

话音未落，索尔呼哧带喘的就跑进堂里，抢过洛基手里的那杯热茶就咕咚咚灌进去，“娘，你又跟弟弟说啥悄悄话呢？”

“你好歹也是咱们家的长子，怎么也不知道注意一下体面，这穿的都是什么？”福丽嘉很是不满，十月份的天气已经有些冷了，索尔还敞着怀，穿着和那些镖师切磋武艺的褡裢，肌肉分明的胸腹若隐若现，还有滴滴热汗顺着往下流……

洛基被索尔抢走了茶杯，一愣神，再看这人饮牛一样糟蹋完了茶水，白眼一飞，嘟囔一句，“粗鄙。”扑扑袖子就离开了，月牙似的小耳廓微微红着。

“弟弟……”索尔看着那个穿着长袍疾步在长廊里的洛基，无奈地呼唤着。自己从小就爱护的弟弟自从八岁那年知道了自己不是爹娘亲生的，还是个阴阳人之外，就彻底变了；再也不是那个缠着哥哥要抱抱的小娃娃，也不再是那个爱撒娇爱捣蛋的可爱小男孩，虽然看着没什么不同，还是温和有礼的小少爷，可索尔明白，弟弟钻牛角尖儿里了，而且离他越来越远。

尤其是最近，弟弟见他都像是见仇人。

 

“对了，娘，这是我给弟弟买的牛乳糕，弟弟不爱搭理我，您替我给他吧。”索尔憨憨一笑，把手里的纸包放在桌上，“知道你弟不爱理你，还不主动和他说说话，你们兄弟俩…唉…”福丽嘉真是为了这兄弟俩愁白了头发。

“你来得正好，刚刚和你弟弟还说你们兄弟俩的婚事，他说你都没成亲他才不着急，你看你带的什么好头？有没有中意的姑娘啊？我和你爹找时间去和人家提亲去…”福丽嘉拉着索尔的大手，殷殷切切，她是盼着索尔早日成家也盼着他晚点成家，毕竟成家之后，有了自己的小家怎么还顾得上自己需要照顾的兄弟？

 

所以福丽嘉很是矛盾，索尔也掐着这个当口说，“不把弟弟的婚事解决好我也是不会安心成亲的…”

“你们兄弟俩踢球呢！这是人生大事，怎么能这么儿戏！”福丽嘉有些生气就要拍打索尔，索尔灵活的一躲，“娘，我去给弟弟送点心了，您老歇着！”说着就往外跑走了。

只剩下福丽嘉愁的直叹气。

 

“弟弟…弟弟…弟弟…”天不怕地不怕的索尔，就怕自己的弟弟，这事全府的人都知道。

此时此刻，他们壮实的大少爷正贴在小少爷的门前，小声的叫着，完全不敢推门进去。

“叫魂呢！进来！”洛基清脆的声音传出来。

“哎！”索尔像是得了什么圣旨似的欢天喜地就进了门。

不是他夸张，而是洛基这些年来让自己进他房间的次数屈指可数，在言语行动上离他这个哥哥恨不得越远越好，索尔坚信是自己给予洛基的爱还不够多，也就乐此不疲的常常讨好他这个每次都对他冷言冷语的弟弟，热脸贴冷屁股也不生气。

 

“什么事儿？”洛基靠在椅子里，一脸的爱答不理。

“专门给你买的点心，你不是最爱吃牛乳糕……”索尔满脸堆着笑，把点心往桌上放。

“我不再爱吃了，拿走。”洛基也不看他，抄着手坐那。索尔被噎的不知道说啥，搓搓手也坐在桌子旁边，“弟弟啊……”

“别叫我弟弟！我不是你弟弟！”洛基突然横眉冷对，生起气来，一双美丽的绿眼睛锐利的盯着他，“出去。”也不吐什么脏字，就是冷冷的下着逐客令。

 

索尔又是碰了一鼻子灰，灰溜溜的出了门。他也不清楚自己这是怎么了，明明是个脾气火爆的大小伙子，怎么每次面对弟弟的时候都会这么伏低做小。

 

而很不巧的是，洛基最讨厌的就是索尔每次见到他都会讨好，就好像他对自己有多大亏欠似的；时时刻刻的呵护和毫无理由的护短，这让洛基又爱又恨，他不想成为那个被保护在索尔羽翼下的小雏鸟，他也想成为那个遮风挡雨的雄鹰，而索尔从小到大所做的一切都在无声的否定。

尽管他知道这是属于兄长的关爱。

这才是最让他恨的——“兄弟”？狗屁。

从自己十三岁做春梦到现在，兄弟情谊早就变了味儿了。异样的情愫让他看到索尔都会觉得是种折磨，索尔对他无条件的好只会不断的提醒自己是非亲生的身份，还有阴阳人这种难以启齿的事……这些都注定了洛基这段见不得光的感情要随着时间腐烂。他无数次想要向索尔怒吼他不需要这种小心翼翼的保护却不知道怎么张口，他生怕自己一张口，那些邪恶肮脏的欲望会把他反噬，让他做出万劫不复的事来。洛基禁锢在“兄弟”这一关系的厚重枷锁里，日日夜夜不得安宁，被心里的渴望折磨到发疯，索尔却一无所知；而除了冷着脸赶走那个像苍蝇一样围着自己打转让自己的心更乱的索尔，他别无他法。

他被愤怒，嫉妒，不甘…啃噬着灵魂，日益偏执，而外表还保留着翩翩佳公子的躯壳。

洛基觉得这样的自己实在是太恶心。

 

但这对他们都好。

牛乳糕很香，很甜，和小时候的味道并没有不同，可是他们都长大了不是吗？

 

爹娘这几年旁敲侧击着，着急他们的婚事，他以长兄为先推脱了多少次，索尔会怎么样呢？他会选择哪家的姑娘呢？是管家的女儿希芙还是那天晚上他看到的那个亲他的西街的简家女儿简福儿？

而洛基一想起那天晚上看到的场景，心里就像是吃了没熟的金桔，酸涩不堪。

 

中秋夜，他们一家人都在等着索尔回来，他听了母亲的话去外面看看，刚一出门，就看到临街的那棵柳树下，简家姑娘红着脸亲了一口他那个傻乎乎的“哥哥”，而索尔彻底愣在原地，任凭简福儿害羞的捂脸跑走。

目睹了全程的洛基，眼睛里的光就像酒杯中的月亮，碎成几片，再也拼凑不成原本的那个了。无声的咧嘴笑了一下，听起来倒是像用鼻子“哼”了一声。

 

索尔回头往家走，就看到他那个从头到脚裹得严严实实的弟弟，静静的站在大门口，一双如上等翡翠般的水意朦胧的眼睛就那么盯着他，也不说话，直到索尔快要走到跟前跟他打个招呼的时候，突然撩开前襟转身跨过门槛进了门。

 

看着桌子上包点心的纸，想着那个一辈子只会当自己的兄弟的索尔，想着他永远只能被像弟弟一样呵护着，再想一想他未来不知道要叫哪个女人“嫂子”，他眼中的水意，蓦然间就涌了起来。

还有什么好指望的呢？

 

“娘，我要成亲。”洛基站在娘亲面前，大大方方的说着自己的决定。

福丽嘉没成想昨天刚说，今天小儿子就想通了。她虽是惊疑，但是她从来都会尽自己最大努力满足小儿子的愿望，“是哪家的…姑娘？”福丽嘉的确觉得有些别扭，自家儿子什么情况她最清楚不过，尽管是个阴阳人，但也不折不扣有那话儿啊，也正经是个男人；再说了，凭自己家的条件，哪家姑娘嫁进来都不会吃亏。

洛基却淡笑着摇头，“我不要姑娘，我要嫁人。”

 

福丽嘉无法回想当时听到这话的自己为什么没有晕倒，自己家儿子竟然说要嫁人？这可真是要命了，她也无法回想自己和老头子商量之后，老丁头差点把家法拎出来的暴怒。“逆子啊！逆子！你看你把他惯成什么样子了！”丁老头痛心疾首，觉得自己半辈子都白活了。

“你怎么这么说自己儿子！基儿哪里不好了，又俊又有才华，往那一戳有多少人恨不得往上扑，现在想成亲了我高兴还来不及呢！再说了，就凭咱们家给他撑腰，谁敢欺负我的基儿！”

“你可真是想的出来！简直是疯了！”丁老头大发雷霆之后表示彻底不管这破事了，随着福丽嘉折腾去。

 

 

洛基自己要求的，比武招亲，他跟福丽嘉说自己提出嫁人确实是丢了丁家的脸面，所以招来的人，一不用入赘，二不用送聘礼，但一定要是万里挑一武艺高强身家清白，否则他就不成这个亲。这消息放出去之后，但凡是个人都会动心，光是丁家随着的嫁妆和洛基的美貌，就值得一试。

 

索尔知道这事之后差点把洛基的房门给拍烂，“弟弟！弟弟！你出来啊，哥哥跟你说说话！”

“说。”洛基在旁边开了一扇窗，他坐在靠窗的桌子前，对着镜子给自己描上了黛眉，扑上了腮红，抹上了口脂，穿着一身红衣的洛基，在屋里柔柔的烛光下显得…竟是朱唇皓齿千娇百媚。

如果忽略掉他眼中的冷意的话，他看起来真像个美丽的新嫁娘。

索尔愣了一小会儿，“弟弟…基儿，你这是做什么？”

“试穿我的嫁衣啊，哥哥。”洛基微笑着，“好看吗？娘说了，只要找到那个合适的人选，不日就会成婚。”

“你别把什么都推到娘身上，这事儿完全就是你的主意…”索尔急得一头汗，他自己都不清楚自己怎么会这么焦躁，虽然是“嫁”，但明明也是大喜事，怎么自己就慌了。

 

“是我的主意不假，怎么，你不愿意看到你这个，累赘的弟弟早日嫁出去吗？我再也不会碍你的眼，家产也都是你的……”

“洛基，你怎么会这么想…我什么时候把你当成累赘，什么碍眼…”索尔很是受伤的看着弟弟，他没有想到自己一直呵护备至的弟弟竟然是这么想的。

而洛基一心只想让索尔彻底放弃他这个弟弟，不要给他一丝一毫的希望，这样他也就会彻底死心，而达到这个目的的途径就是自己用各种尖酸刻薄的话激怒他，最好是气到再也不会管他。只有他们形同陌路，他做这些事情才不会让自己伤心，那隐隐的愧疚之心也会少上一些。

可能爱上一个人的时候，都会变得笨拙不堪，连自己都骗。

“我怎么想和你无关，你只要甩开我这个负累尽情奔向你的锦绣前程，反正我想凭着优厚的嫁妆和我这幅皮囊，招个顺眼的，应不是什么难事。”洛基还在一笔一划的描摹着已经美如画的眉毛，完全不把索尔的情绪放在心上。

“你到底在胡说什么？”索尔被洛基的话刺的蒙头转向，他从来就没有搞懂过洛基的心思。

 

“索尔，你真的没脑子还是装傻？怎么？我的婚事在你前面就这么让你难过？你和简家那姑娘就这么迫不及待？要不明天你和娘商量商量，看看这个月有没有什么良辰吉日？”洛基面无表情，一张利嘴毫不饶人，可心里已经翻江倒海起来：这样说会不会暴露了自己的心思？他自己都觉得像是个醋味浓郁的怨妇。

 

可索尔并没有反应过来，“我，我和……简…这都什么乱七八糟……”一脸的迷茫反而更让洛基恼火，他此时无力去探究索尔的心思，只想抓紧擦掉快要涌出眼眶的泪。“我要睡了，你走吧。”

“哐当”一声关上窗户，就此隔绝出两个天地。

屋里的洛基扯下了红似血的嫁衣扔在地上，身着洁白的单衣坐在床上默默掉泪，噼里啪啦的泪落在腿上，怎么擦也擦不完；屋外的索尔一头雾水还带着被莫名指责的微微怒气，甩袖子走人。

 

而这场荒唐的比武招亲并没有随着兄弟俩的不愉快而终止。

日益增多的报名人数让福丽嘉不得不抽调一部分精壮的镖师回来，只要是能打得过他们的镖师，就能够娶到洛基。

 

“我说你那个弟弟怎么回事？”跟索尔一起长大的镖师范达尔走到在马棚边发呆的索尔身边，拍一下他的后背，结果把索尔吓一跳，“怎么了你？想什么呢！”

“我没事，就是在想洛基……”索尔的眉头又皱的紧紧的。

“你还别说，就凭你弟弟这条件，我都想去比武了…”范达尔开着玩笑，没想到索尔下一刻就抓住了他的领子，“你说什么？！你怎么敢打他的主意？”

“那又怎么了，打他主意的人从巷口排到巷尾呢，你能把他们都打跑？再说了，你把他们打跑对你有什么好处？你那个弟弟天天那么气你…他嫁了岂不是更好？”

“你不懂…”索尔松开手，又一脸苦闷的坐下了。

“是，我是不懂，你们兄弟俩之间别别扭扭这么多年，傻子都能看出来…”

“看出什么？”

“你弟弟倾心于你，这你不知道？”范达尔收起了不正经，严肃的看着索尔。

“……放你娘的狗屁！”索尔被范达尔的话惊吓到了，一拳冲着他的面门都冲过去了。

“丁索尔，你还别不承认，这么多年你就没感觉？多少次了，我看着他看你的眼神儿里都能沁出蜜了！你他娘的还在这揣着明白装糊涂？”范达尔看着这个用满脸的暴躁掩饰心虚的好哥们儿，毫不示弱。

范达尔有些青肿的嘴角落在索尔眼里，他抱歉的松开好兄弟，满脸复杂。

 

他的心就像是一根炮仗，本来安安静静不温不火的呆在那，范达尔的话就跟火苗子似的，让他心里隐隐约约摸不清楚的想法“轰”的一下彻底炸开，再也无法逃避。

他是有些憨，但还不至于蠢，洛基的话为何如此让他苦恼，那些潜藏在这奇怪的话里的真相，这些年里磕磕绊绊的日常，为什么自己会那么迁就这个任性的弟弟，只是因为对他不是亲生的还是个阴阳人的补偿吗？

 

曾经拉着自己的弟弟玩过家家，无数次的说将来要娶了他的那个人，不正是自己吗？

那些比对外面的姑娘还上心的各种讨好，是他这个哥哥应该做的吗？

前年看见那个精瘦的少年洗澡就跑回后院冲了半天凉水，这个也是作为兄长应该做的吗？

而那些因为知晓洛基是收养的弟弟之后，时不时爆发的本不该有的暗自欣喜，那些如绞杀藤似的阴暗想法缠绕在他心里，如影随形，在这几年的时光里，随着每次见到冷淡的洛基，那些东西就在心里无限的滋长起来。他何尝不想当个好哥哥，一辈子照顾他这个别扭的，玉人儿似的弟弟，可又能以什么身份。

弟弟的眼神他曾注意过，也曾心醉过，可他能怎么样呢？背德的顺从自己的欲望？这他倒是想过，可洛基并不是个随便就范的人，即使那些目光再火热，他的嫌恶和冷淡，依旧把索尔推拒到千里之外。他口口声声喊着的“弟弟”，是喊给自己听还是喊给别人听？怕不是个锁，锁住心里的妖魔。

 

索尔的脑子不会转弯，他能一边隐藏著这种奇怪的想法一边扮演着好兄长的角色就已经是他人生中最绞尽脑汁的事了，让他来考虑怎么完美的解决眼前的问题，他并不能拿出什么好的方案。

但一根筋也有一根筋的好处。只要把那些人都打跑不就好了吗？

 

洛基裹在貂绒领子里可真是好看。

索尔在台上往楼上看着，脸上露出堪比阳光的灿烂微笑，母亲气的想揍他，洛基表情冷冷的，拂袖离去。

洛基回到房里摔了几个瓷瓶子才泻火。这个蠢猪到底在做什么？打跑了那么多优秀的人选，还把人家打到重伤，光是医药费就赔了不少，他这是在趁机报复自己？报复自己这么久以来给他的难堪？洛基捏紧了小绸褂，心里说不上是什么滋味。

听他说的都是什么屁话？“给弟弟找的夫婿当然要先过我这一关，连我都打不过怎么能保护他？”所以他就把那些人打成重伤？他什么时候说过自己需要保护？他真的把自己当成了那些柔弱的姑娘了吗？

越想越气。

 

脸上挂着泪珠的洛基气咻咻的睡了。

索尔后知后觉的想着应该去跟洛基解释解释，可他也并不知道从何开口，说自己不愿意让他“出嫁”？什么理由？

一想到这个，索尔的脑仁就开始疼。

 

巳时三刻左右，一道黑影闪进了丁家小少爷的屋里。

索尔坐在弟弟的床沿上，打量着这个陌生的屋子——他几乎就没有进来过来。自从八岁那年洛基知道自己的身世之后，亲密无间的兄弟俩就再也没有睡过一个屋子，他软糯可爱的小弟弟也变成了冷若冰霜的小坏蛋，撒谎捣蛋使阴招就为了让这个大哥出丑背黑锅，可是每次，洛基只要眨巴眨巴那双泪眼，而这也是漫长的岁月里他们最亲近的时刻。实在是讽刺，为了逃避责任的装可怜，竟然让索尔无数次的心软，甚至贪恋那一刻的亲近。

 

目光转向熟睡的小少爷，洛基从小怕黑，屋里总会有长长的蜡烛彻夜点着。索尔借着微弱的烛光看着他已经成年的弟弟。

眉目如画说的就是他吧。索尔这样想着，想起他这么多年的所作所为，有些生气的轻轻捏住了他的鼻子，洛基皱皱眉嘤咛一声，轻微的摇头要摆脱这小小的桎梏。随着他脖子的晃动，一根红绳从脖子里露出来，随之而落在枕头上的一个翠色的圆形玉坠。

 

索尔觉得眼熟，忍不住伸手去拿。玉佩已经十分圆润光滑了，像是随着主人多年。他摸到了不规则的花纹，翻过来一看，一个小小的“索”字赫然刻在上面。

 

索尔某些尘封的记忆被这东西唤醒了。

他八岁那年，洛基五岁，天天缠在他屁股后面哥哥长哥哥短。因为生的像个小姑娘一样秀气可爱，常常被学堂里的同学作弄。那天索尔恼的不行，八岁的壮实小娃娃愣是打跑了揪洛基裤子的那群小混蛋，抱着哭哭啼啼的洛基，心疼的哄了一会儿，擦干了他的眼泪，“不要哭，你是个男子汉。”洛基翠色的眼眸盈满眼泪的模样就算是铁石心肠的恶人看了都会心软，更不要说索尔正在被这种依赖又信任的目光注视着。

“喏，这个给你，”他摘下了脖子上的那个玉坠子，挂在了弟弟的脖子上，“乖弟弟，别哭了，这是个护身符，只要你遇到危险，它就保护你的！你不要告诉别人，要不然…就不灵了。”小大人儿一样哄骗着小弟弟，那个小泪人儿就郑重其事的点点头，紧紧的握在手里，护在心口。

 

当年的小泪人儿长大了，变得带刺了，再也不让自己亲近了。

可谁来解释那刻上去的字？“索”字刻在上面，边缘都有些圆滑了，小而秀气的，像是生怕被人发现的秘密，更像是个说出口就会万劫不复的咒。

坦诚，并不是他们的风格。

索尔看着睡着的弟弟，不敢发出什么声响，只是慢慢俯下身子，在那张白嫩的脸上落下一个轻吻。

那些隐隐滋生的藤蔓，看起来，把他们两个都缠的死死的。

 


	2. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （上车！）

索尔的如意算盘打的挺好——打跑所有挑战者，最好是没有人再敢来，这样只要有他在一天，就不会让洛基轻易嫁人，可是山外有山，人外有人，今天可以说是邪门了，几乎是战无不胜的丁大少爷在台上被打的鼻青脸肿分不清东西南北，对面那个头发花白的中年劲瘦男子怎么会这么能打？脸上还画着什么花里胡哨的东西，索尔的眼睛被血糊住了，看不清楚。

而他能听到家里的总镖头老海的声音，“这位壮士，恭喜。打败了我们大少爷，不日就可以迎娶我们的…小少爷了。”索尔发誓，他生命里从未有这么一刻想要掐死这位看着他长大的长辈。

 

坐在二楼冷淡着看着台下的洛基，突然露出一个勾魂夺魄的微笑，“娘，看来我的婚事有着落了，您说我是年前嫁出去还是年后？”

福丽嘉看着儿子，作为母亲，她敏感的察觉到了不对，儿子这是跟谁赌气呢。，她拉着洛基的手，一脸的忧心“基儿啊，打小儿为娘的就最疼你，你不能这么随便的就成亲，他是打败了你哥哥不假，可他人品如何我和你爹还……”

“娘，一诺千金，这事闹到这么大了，不嫁？丁家的脸面还要不要，何况爹也不会同意。”洛基淡然说着。

“可是你…”福丽嘉之前一直觉得洛基在耍小孩子脾气，没想到竟然这么倔，真的要嫁给这个半大老头子，这让她这个做娘的怎么能接受。

“不用再说了娘，还烦您转告索尔，等我出嫁那日，让他背我下花轿吧，我知道嫁女儿都要让娘家哥哥背下轿吗…儿子先告退了。”

 

洛基看着温和好说话，实际上是全家最倔的那个，就连犟驴一样的索尔都要让着他。

 

“那个姓高的什么来头？”范达尔看着被打的像个猪头一样的索尔，担心又疑惑。

“什么来头…整个一他娘的老流氓！泼皮无赖一把年纪还想吃嫩草…嘶…”索尔气的胸膛一起一伏。

“啧啧啧，这会子来能耐了，快省省你那两下子吧，你弟弟都决定嫁给他了，你还能怎么着？你还能一辈子把他栓裤腰上？你能一辈子不成亲就专门照顾他？”

“我怎么不能？！”索尔努力睁着眼回呛好友，“好好好好好，你能你能，你最能！不惜的管你！”范达尔把药往他身上使劲一摁，听着索尔疼的闷哼，摇着头出了门。

“我怎么不能…我当然能…”索尔躺在床上嘟囔着，不知道在寻思什么。

 

成亲前的日子里，索尔诡异的安静，并没有去找洛基或者是娘闹什么。

洛基就像是个恨嫁的老姑娘一样，连最后一个年都不在家里过，定好了腊月初六的日子就出嫁。满家里张灯结彩，除了小丫鬟们为自己失去了意中人而暗自伤心，全家都陷入了欢天喜地的气氛里。

而自打索尔被打伤到出嫁前一天，索尔整个人都像是人间蒸发了，再也没有像之前那样在洛基眼前儿转悠让他心乱。

 

洛基捧着那身红衣服，半长不短的黑发乖顺的垂在耳后，拒绝了所有丫鬟老妈子的帮忙，赶走了命婆，自己给自己梳起了头发，看着镜子里精致动人的脸蛋，边梳嘴里还念叨着，“一梳梳到尾，二梳…白发齐眉，三梳…儿孙满地…四梳……”镜子里的人，突然开始扑簌簌掉着眼泪，在通红的嫁衣上砸出湿润的一小滩，扑好的胭脂也被泪水打花掉了。

擦干了眼泪，洛基隔着嫁衣抚摸着心口那块玉，琢磨着再等等，等到进人家的门之前就扔掉。现在，也不过是个无望的念想。

 

临出门前还是没有看到索尔，老丁再觉得伤风败俗，那也是自家的孩子，看着洛基和夫人默默垂泪的模样，心里也难受着呢。“基儿，今后嫁到人家家里，可不能胡来了，没有人能像家里这样惯着你了…知道吗？”

“我晓得的，爹，您和娘保重。”

 

一路上吹吹打打，丰厚的嫁妆八台马车拉着，送亲的队伍还冲临街看热闹的路人撒着喜糖，不大的镇子上热闹非凡。

而坐在轿子里的洛基，蒙着红盖头，忍不住又红了眼眶。

行至南桥却被一堆商贩和镇民堵住了去路，吵吵嚷嚷着什么“缺斤短两对簿公堂”之类的话。听的洛基更是心烦意乱。

 

“大少爷！大少爷您这是干什么！”轿子外面传来很管家着急的喊声，家里的镖师们也喧闹起来，洛基正在疑惑索尔怎么在这就出现了，火红的轿帘就被掀开，头上的红盖头也被扯下来了，吓得洛基一个激灵，“丁索尔！你他娘的撒癔症呢！滚出去！”圆溜溜的绿眼睛瞪着这个一脸坚毅甚至还带着狠劲儿的兄长，心里莫名开始扑通通跳起来。

“我撒癔症？对了，今儿我就是撒癔症。”索尔也不多说，冷冰冰的样子让洛基没来由的觉得害怕，高大的身子探进轿子连扯带抱的就把洛基搂在怀里揪出了轿子，一个天旋地转，洛基就趴在了领队的马身上，刚要挣扎，后腰就被飞身上马的索尔摁的死死的，“丁索尔，你他娘的疯了！唔…”索尔一个用力把团成团的红盖头塞到了洛基嘴里，洛基的眼眶子红的要滴血一样死瞪着这个疯了的哥哥，心里像是烧起一把火，乱踢乱打着；索尔和自己有仇报仇有怨报怨，有必要毁了他的婚事，毁了他苦心孤诣得来的解脱吗？

索尔的力气不知道比洛基大到哪里去了，三两下就让洛基失去了反击能力，当着众人的面骑着马绝尘而去。

管家和镖师们愣在原地，那可是大少爷啊，他们怎么敢拦？

 

等到索尔骑着马跑出城外，跑到城外寺庙后一个小木屋的时候，洛基的脸上已经是涕泪横流了，趴在马背上，肚子被卡着一颠一颠，想要吐但是从早晨到现在什么都没吃，整个人都不好受，越想这个混蛋兄长心里越委屈，含着吐不出来的红盖头哭的抽抽噎噎。

 

索尔下了马，把四肢拼命扑腾的洛基扛在肩膀上，一边往屋里走，嘴里还絮絮叨叨，“小时候娘带咱们来拜佛，咱们俩就在…老实点！”索尔拍了一下子洛基的屁股，气的洛基“唔唔唔”的抗议着，“咱们俩就在这片竹林里捉迷藏，我躲起来，你找不着我哭的那叫一个惨…”

把洛基放到屋子里的床上，洛基一坐稳就开始破口大骂，化好妆的小脸已经被折腾的花成一篇，白净的脸蛋气的通红，浑身都气的发抖，伸出手哆哆嗦嗦的指着索尔，“丁索尔！你个王八羔子今天是喝了马尿了吗！你他娘的有病吗毁了我的婚事！你想干什么，老子今天跟你算总账，混账玩意儿你还当大哥，你当个屁的…”

索尔从刚才就一直静默不语的看着他，也不恼也不争辩，脸上还带着十几天前没有消退下去的淤青，英俊的脸庞严肃而认真，丝毫没有过往的阳光灿烂，反而多了些许阴翳。他看着坐在床上张牙舞爪披头散发一身凌乱，嘴里还忙不迭的骂他的“弟弟”，想象着如果他真的去和那个高天尊拜了堂，今天晚上那个老流氓就会看到洛基最动情迷人的模样……

 

洛基喋喋不休的唇突然被索尔堵住了，索尔牢牢的把着他的后脑勺，亲了个结结实实。

这是个笨拙的吻。索尔含着花瓣一样红润，奶糕一样柔嫩的唇不知如何是好，只能把两片唇都含在嘴里百般怜爱，直到他发现自己的兄弟双目呆滞，连呼吸都忘记了才松开他，分开的当口，索尔的唇还恋恋不舍的“啵”了一下。

这一招倒是真的管用，洛基没再骂他，呆呆的看着前面的地面，木木的转过头，两眼终于聚焦了，“啪”的一声脆响，洛基伸出手抡圆了就扇在索尔的脸上，瞬间留下五个指印。

“…丁索尔，士可杀不可辱，我今天不杀了你我誓不为人！”洛基带着哭腔的嘶吼，终于回过神来的他拔掉头上束发的簪子就冲着索尔刺去。

索尔的脸还红着，嘴唇也红着，额头上已经聚集了细密的汗珠，看见弟弟要一簪子攮死自己连忙抓住他细白的手腕，打掉簪子，顺势往床上一压，壮实的像头牛一样的索尔压的洛基毫无反击之力，两只手的手腕也被攥在他的手里。

“姓丁的，你放开…你放开我！我操你大爷，你能不能说句话！你哑巴了吗！”洛基挣扎不过，眼眶又红了起来，被吻的又红又湿的唇大声吼着。

“我不放，基儿，我要娶你。”索尔就那么盯着已经有些癫狂的洛基，平静的说。

洛基反而愣住了，双手也忘了挣扎，“……你他娘的放的什么狗屁？”洛基觉得要不就是自己疯了，要不就是索尔疯了，压着他还一本正经的说要娶他？

 

“我说，我要娶你，我不让你嫁给那个老流氓，我也不让你嫁给其他人，我要娶你，我要娶你，你听清楚了吗！”索尔的情绪也激动起来，攥着洛基的手腕生疼，海蓝色的眼睛里汹涌着洛基看不懂的情绪，俊朗的脸上写满了疯狂。

洛基听到他再三重复的“我要娶你”，心里不是没有波澜，但是他觉得索尔在用这种奇怪的方式报复他。

“如果你是想报复我这么多年对你做的那些过分的事情，那我对你道歉，但你不要拿这种事情开玩笑。好了，别闹了松开吧，我还要回去拜堂…”洛基心里凉了，不分青红皂白就给索尔的这种疯狂行径判了死刑。

“拜堂？你想得美，那个老流氓已经写了承诺了，婚事作废，从此各自婚丧嫁娶各不想干。”索尔一只手抓着洛基两只手腕摁在他头顶，一只手从怀里掏出一张纸来，上面还摁着高天尊的手印。

“你，你做了什么？你是不是疯了…”索尔脸上的偏执让洛基怕的要死，他从没有见过如此疯狂的哥哥，印象里的他永远都是温柔体贴包容他爱护他，给他收拾烂摊子替他背黑锅的好哥哥，现在这种模样洛基从未见过。

索尔自嘲的笑了，“我是疯了，我和兄弟们把那个老混蛋打了一顿，我也成了以多欺少的恶棍了…基儿，你以为就你一个人求不得吗？你以为就你一个人受折磨吗？你以为我每天装着无所谓站在哥哥的立场上爱护你而不能越雷池一步很轻松吗？明明是两情相悦，凭什么要形同陌路！”索尔的脸涨得通红，胸膛起伏着，脖子上的青筋暴露出来，海蓝色的眼睛里也蓄满水似的。洛基被这种气势吓呆了，好半天才找回自己的舌头。

“什么两情相悦，你说谁，我不知道你在胡说什么…”突然变得苍白的唇，翠绿的眼眸也不再看着索尔 ，“你这张嘴…就没有一句中听的！行，你有种！”索尔喘着粗气，扯着洛基的衣领，一把就撕扯开了那身嫁衣，衣衫撕裂的声音让气氛更加诡异，露着半拉洁白胸膛的洛基无力反抗，索尔扯着他脖子上的玉坠子质问他，“这是什么？”锐利的眼睛盯的他无处可逃。

“不记得，可能是娘给我的…”洛基从不肯在嘴上认输，倔强的就是不看他，扭着头。

“不记得？你五岁那年我给你的‘护身符’你戴到现在？还在上面刻我的名字，你到底是有多心悦我才能…”索尔今天铁了心要逼出洛基的心里话，不管他的嘴有多难撬开，他也要撬。

“你闭嘴！闭嘴！你给我闭上嘴！！”洛基疯了一样在他身下挣扎起来，两条长腿在空中扑腾着，打着床铺砰砰作响；眼泪终于夺眶而出，不停落在床单上；脸又热又烫，最隐秘最深处的秘密被赤裸裸的扒出来，洛基万万没有想到，那些晦涩的难以启齿又背德的情感竟是会被索尔率先发现而后还宣之于口，他羞耻又愤怒，每一个毛孔都叫嚣着让索尔闭嘴，他不想听，不想从任何人嘴里，尤其是索尔嘴里听到那些隐晦的心思。

如果现在有把刀，洛基真想一刀结果了自己，也好过被索尔这样赤裸裸的注视。

 

洛基的眼泪就像是涌不完的山泉，哭的伤心欲绝悲愤难当，索尔的心瞬间就软了。“基儿，别哭了，是哥的错…”说着就要去给他擦泪，被洛基一巴掌打走，“你还想怎么折磨我？你说，现在好了，你有我的把柄了，你想怎么样？”洛基哭过之后更明亮的眼睛瞪着索尔。

“我说了，我想娶你。我喜欢你，我丁索尔就是不要脸，我喜欢我弟弟，我喜欢那个对我冷言冷语的基儿，无论他是谁，也无论他对我怎么样，从今往后我不会让任何人再打他的主意。我这么说够清楚了吗基儿？”索尔的心砰砰直跳，殷切着，心焦着吐露真心话。

洛基被索尔的话击中了心一样，除了看向他那双深邃的蓝眼睛，一句话也说不出口。

半晌之后，洛基才微微缓过来。

“我不信…你定是在哄我，你想报复我…”洛基喃喃着，让满心以为洛基为高兴的给他一个吻的索尔犹如被冷水浇了全身。洛基茫然无措还带着不信任的表情让索尔彻底失了智。“哥说了要娶你，就一定娶你，今天就是黄道吉日，咱们这就成亲。”

索尔面无表情的说着，不顾洛基的声嘶力竭，把他的嫁衣撕了个干干净净，白净的身体在深蓝色的亚麻床单上拼命的扭着，被撕开的腰带正好一边一只，把洛基的手分开绑在床头两边，绑的结结实实，发涩的布勒的洛基两只手腕生疼。“索尔！丁索尔！我日你祖宗！你放开老子！！”洛基的嗓子都快喊哑了，惊慌的眼泪不由自主的往下落着。

“基儿，咱们来喝交杯酒，”索尔就像中了邪，完全不管洛基此时的哭闹。给自己灌下一大口桌子上的酒，就着洛基的哭喊通通给他喂了进去，辛辣的酒顺着索尔黏腻凶狠的吻往外流，洛基差点被呛到，眼泪流的更凶了。

“哥，哥，我错了，我信你，我信你成吗？”洛基觉得今天的索尔犹如来讨债的恶鬼，自己怕是要被生吞活剥了，认怂就认怂，他识时务。

“那就更好了，你信我，那咱们洞房花烛就更能说的过去了。”洛基以前从没发现过索尔这么会诡辩而且油盐不进，他真的怕了，而索尔邪气的笑容让他有了不好预感。

 

“不，不…不行！你不能这么做！丁索尔…我一定要杀了你！”双腿被强迫分开，索尔就卡在他两腿间开始脱自己的衣服。洛基紧紧握成拳头的手砸在床头咚咚作响，目眦欲裂，他觉得索尔一定是在报复他，而且是用最令人羞耻的方式。

“等洞房之后再杀我也不迟。”索尔脱光了自己，肌肉分明的健壮体魄，雄厚的男性气息给了洛基极强的压迫感，骨节分明的大手毫不客气的冲着洛基身下的粉色缝隙而去，洛基哭嚎着，那处就连自己洗澡的时候都不愿意多触碰，被索尔的手指摸的不一会儿竟然变湿了，他羞愤难当，颤巍巍的伸出舌头放在上下牙齿当中，闭上眼睛就要咬下去。

“基儿竟是如此贞烈之人，为兄佩服。”索尔被洛基这想要咬舌自尽的样子吓到了，连忙伸手捏住了他的下巴，吻了上去。

泪水迷蒙间洛基一狠心就咬上了硬塞进来的索尔的舌头，“嘶！”索尔往床下吐了口血水，粗犷的抹了抹，锲而不舍的又反身吻了上来，连啃带咬的，硬是把自己的舌头推进去吮着洛基的。两个人的唇都被啃的湿湿亮亮红肿不堪，而洛基发现自己竟然被索尔吻的手脚发软，就连身子底下也觉得麻痒起来。

他心里恨得要死：他恨死了这个淫荡的身子，恨死了这个轻易就被索尔影响的自己，恨死了索尔用这种方式来毁了他的苦心。

可是索尔就跟烧的又热又烫的糖稀一样裹着洛基让他无法逃离，铺天盖地的吻又密又深，两个人的舌头就跟麻花似的，带着血腥味儿纠缠在一起，洛基的嘴里全是索尔的气息，两个人的脸透明的涎液顺着嘴角流到了枕头上。洛基逐渐安静下来，一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛，泛着水光盯着索尔。

 

“基儿…”索尔看着毫无神采被自己折腾到一身凌乱的弟弟，不知该说些什么。

“哥哥。”洛基扯着被吻痛的嘴角突然开口，“你为什么要这样做，为什么要毁了我的苦心，你不想让我成亲，那我就等你成亲之后再找；你觉得我太荒唐，那我就去娶个女子……说什么娶我的混账话，为什么要这样对我…”洛基越说鼻子越酸，泪珠子又噼里啪啦往下掉。

的确，洛基从小就是锦衣玉食万千宠爱着长大，从来没有遇到过这种架势，他是真的觉得委屈了——苦恋多年的人现在竟然这样糟蹋他，难道真心就这么不值钱？

 

索尔的心又被他扯痛，他们已经很久没有这样安安静静的说心里话了，可没想到，竟然是这样的场面之下，他踟蹰着，皱着眉头捏着洛基脖子上的玉坠子，“基儿你觉得我在报复你？你太小瞧你哥了。你非要我把话说开了是吗？行，我告诉你，前年你十五岁在屋里洗澡，我光是瞥见了你的影子这里就疼的要死，大冬天在后院里浇冷水，”索尔用硬挺的那话儿顶着洛基的腿根，让洛基的脸不由自主的红了起来，索尔的眼神专注又明亮，让他有些移不开眼，“我为什么这么宠着你，就因为我是哥哥吗？就因为你心里那些我都不惜的说的牛角尖儿？你是收养的不假，你有这处儿不假，那又怎么了？说句不好听的，你就是我亲兄弟，我今天照样这么干。”

索尔不知是故意还是无意的用他那根粗壮的阳具狠狠的摩擦过洛基的小肉瓣，洛基浑身一抖，自己觉得自己那处都更湿了几分。

“你把这玉坠子放心口捂了这么多年，现在就想拍拍屁股嫁人？你想得美…”

 

“你…你不要脸！”洛基不知道怎么就脱口而出说了这么一句话，怎么听怎么像是被调戏的过火了的大姑娘，小脸通红着，平时的伶牙俐齿都不知道哪去了，索尔郑重其事的话每一个字都敲在他的心上，那些以自尊心做挡箭牌的，难以明说的小心思，被索尔就这么直白的说了出来。

四目相对，呼吸交缠，暧昧又情色的气氛让洛基不知道该怎么面对。他是高兴的，心里面像是点燃了一个暖炉子，天寒地冻的这些年，全都被这个小暖炉给烤热了，崎岖不平深一脚浅一脚的夜路也亮堂起来，整颗心扑通通跳的正欢；可他的脸上还是淡淡的，唯有两坨红晕和红透了的耳朵出卖了他。

 

不对盘的兄弟突然就变化到了这种赤裸相对的情人，他们心里都是有些别扭的，尤其是说清楚之后，谜一样的尴尬浮现出来。

 

“哥…我们是不是…先回去…”洛基受不了这种安静，试探性的开口，至少不要让他被绑着手，像是被土匪强抢的民女一样，“我没跟爹娘说，现在回去…就等着挨打吧。”索尔破罐子破摔的挠挠头。

“那也是打你…”洛基喜欢呛人的毛病又出来了，撅着嘴嘟囔着，“爹娘打我，你不心疼？”现在再洛基的眼里，索尔就跟街头那些小流氓没什么分别，一脸的不正经，“你天天跟那些镖师混，就学了怎么调戏人？”洛基浓长的睫毛忽闪着，直勾勾盯着索尔，明明是被压着的那个，反而有种上位者的威严。

“这事…还用学吗？哪个男人不会？”索尔看着被绑着双手的洛基，白净紧实的身体上还有刚才挣扎过留下的红色印记，湿润的红唇微张着，他知道那尝起来有多甜，胯下硬邦邦的肉棒再次用力摩擦过洛基的肉穴口，顺带碰了碰他同样挺立起来的性器，那话儿颤了一颤，“啊……”洛基不由自主的用气音呻吟出来，这么柔媚的声音，让洛基觉得太对不起自己的男子气概了，想捂住嘴也没有办法，只能是把头努力埋到枕头里。

 

索尔被这样的洛基给逗乐了，“噗嗤”一声轻笑出来，“你笑个屁！赶紧松开老子！”洛基恼羞成怒，扭过头看索尔那张欠揍的俊脸。

“我就不，你能把我怎么着？”索尔从未如此无赖过。

“…行，你有种，你有本事就一直绑着我！”洛基又气又急，现在的处境危险极了，可他知道，内心深处最阴暗的角落里，他是希望索尔这样对他的。

 

那些不可告人的春梦里，索尔对他做过的事，比现在要过分一百倍。

被强硬的，粗暴的贯穿，被索尔摆弄成各种各种姿势占有，被索尔亲着吻着说着情话操弄……每次从梦里醒来，无论是阳具还是下面的小穴，都湿的一塌糊涂。

 

而索尔的话，无非是火上浇油。他紧紧贴着洛基的耳边，“告诉哥哥，想不想被哥哥上？”猛烈的男性气息铺天盖地，让洛基半边身子都麻了。

他就是故意的！故意说“哥哥”两个字，就是为了挑起他们心里隐秘的背德的刺激感觉，他什么时候变得这么不要脸了？！

“不想！抓紧松开我！”洛基硬气的回应着，脖子上缠绕着的那个红绳和穿着的玉坠子，显得他更加诱人了。

“我就说吗，你这张嘴，就一句实话没有。”索尔也不跟他废话了，话都说开了，光屁股长大的兄弟没什么好矫情的了；就算是抢亲，也是两厢情愿的，更何况索尔从刚才就忍着欲望，看到还在嘴硬的洛基，已经是忍到极限了。

 

堵住洛基还想说话的嘴儿，缠绵的吻着，索尔憋着劲要把这个小混蛋给收拾服帖了；嘴上缠着洛基的小舌不放，手指也不老实的探到洛基那处隐秘的肉穴里，洛基“唔”的一声，也不知道是舒服还是难受的。

亲吻的间隙索尔还不忘出言调逗弄他，“基儿，你下面发大水了…”伸到小穴里的手指还快速的抽动起来，洛基刚要张口骂他，又被吻了个结结实实，脑子也开始迷糊了。

 

朦朦胧胧的，感觉索尔终于不再吻他了，身下的小穴却是被神柔嫩软滑的东西给舔了一下，他觉得自己彻底酥了，努力抻着脖子往下看，声音也软绵绵的，“你别舔了…啊…”毫无威慑力的话让索尔舔舐的更凶，拨弄着露出来的小肉豆，舌头还使劲按压着；下巴上沾满了流出来的爱液，还试图往里伸…看着平时正直的大哥这副模样，还在为自己做这种事，洛基感觉自己的心跳快的都要爆了，被舔舐的穴酸麻着，叫嚣着想要被更大的东西填满；两条腿也难耐的扭起来，嗓子眼儿里不由自主的冒出柔媚婉转的低声吟叫。

照顾了花穴还不算，索尔带着茧子的大手还抚摸上了兄弟的阳具，又热又硬的性器被哥哥握在手里，光是这个事实就让洛基激动起来，待到索尔伸出舌头舔了一下铃口，洛基已经受不住的浑身颤抖着射了出来。看着哥哥从脸上蔓延到前胸的白浊，释放过欲望的洛基迷糊的脑子有些清醒了，突然开始扭捏起来，“哥，要不…就这样吧…”他嗫嚅着，几乎不敢抬眼看索尔。而在索尔眼里，这一刻的洛基，又变成了当年那个依赖自己的小团子，“你想什么呢？小自私鬼，你自己倒是舒坦了，我呢？”

“那，那你松开我，我，我也给你…给你，弄，弄出来…”越说声音越小。洛基也不知道自己是怎么了，刚刚骂人的劲头全都没了，满心都是羞怯。

 

“你打算怎么给我‘弄’出来？”难得看到吃瘪又可爱的洛基，索尔心情大好的重新趴到他身上，从脖子开始一直往下亲吻着，出声逗他。

“我，我也给你…含…”洛基说着就感觉肉穴在往外淌水，感觉要把索尔的肉棒都给沾湿了，不由得往上退着，却被索尔的大手一个用力就抓住了屁股，丝毫无法逃脱。

“用哪儿？这儿吗？”索尔看着这样的洛基，简直要乐开花了，他吻一吻洛基的唇，意有所指的盯着它，“嗯…”洛基怕了他这样的注视，低低应承着。

 

“不，你用这儿含，我更开心…”索尔粗硬的肉棒说着就往里顶着，马眼和穴口接触的刹那，洛基差点就哭出来，他本来以为被舔就是舒服的极限了，没想到光是被戳了一下就让自己爽的要化掉。

 

“啊…啊啊…哥…”洛基在索尔怀里，像只小奶猫，无措又无辜的乱叫着，但是难以言喻的风情让索尔忍不住想要把他揉碎了吃下去。

索尔一狠心，轻微的“噗嗤”一声，粗壮的还冒着热气的肉棒就捅到了即使被舔到松软，但还是紧窄的肉穴里，“啊！”洛基痛的要死，眼泪唰的就流出来了，索尔心疼起来，也不敢动，就慢慢吻着他，含着他的已经翘起来的乳粒，嘬奶一样吮着，吮到洛基爽的身下的花穴渐渐放松，他被巨物贯穿的疼痛也减少了。

“你，你就是在报复我…”洛基还是有些疼，抽着气，带着哭腔。

“我又怎么报复你了？”索尔苦笑不得，身下的肉棒快爆炸了。

“你，我小时候拿小刀捅你，你怀恨在心，就，就捅我！”洛基嘟着嘴，很认真的控诉。

索尔听完，笑出了声，被他这一脸严肃给逗乐，“唉…小祖宗…我看你是不疼了…”身下的肉棒也开始加快了挞伐的速度，紧实的胯随着他每一次的进入都绷紧一下，洛基被他突如其来的顶弄搞得说不出囫囵话。

“你，你轻点啊…”洛基侧着头，接受着他落在自己脖子上的吮吻。

“轻点？这样吗？”索尔突然用力起来，沉甸甸硬邦邦的阴茎在那个小洞里进出不停，大量的爱液涌动出来，洛基敏感的不得了，肉棒每一下的戳刺都会让他的花穴变得更加湿淋淋的，本来粉红色的肉穴在索尔突然加快的操弄下变成了嫩红色，里面的每一处软肉都又羞怯又大胆的吮着吸着那个进来的肉棒。

“啊…别…索尔，你，插到底了…啊…”无力的双腿被索尔硬是抬到了肩膀上，索尔那粗壮的孽根怎么进进出出糟蹋欺负他的花穴，红肿的穴含着那根肉棒不撒嘴，连两片小肉瓣都被操的看不见的淫靡场景，被自己看的一清二楚，洛基的脸红的要熟透了，他想捂住自己的脸，可双手被缚住，这种像强暴似的征服和压制竟然让他底下的水流的更欢了。

“叫我哥哥…”索尔粗喘着，双手来回揉捏着洛基的肉臀，看着流着口水被操弄到失神的洛基，心里竟然浮现出了这种恶趣味。

“哥哥…啊，哥…”现在的洛基，听话到像个娃娃，让干嘛干嘛，“哥…啊，坏了，要操坏了…啊！别那么深…你要插死我了…”迷蒙着湿漉漉的眼睛，大张着双腿，被一起长大的哥哥操到胡言乱语，洛基的脑子已经快飞走了，全身的注意力都集中在那处火热又湿到不行的花穴里，全身轻飘飘的，索尔的汗水滴到脸上，他还伸出舌头想去舔掉。

看着在自己身下被操到近乎晕厥的弟弟，听他断断续续的淫语浪叫，索尔再理智，此刻也全都被肉欲占了上风。他把洛基的腿努力掰的更开，手也抚摸上了穴口的花瓣，往两边扒着，那根还没释放过的，青筋凸起，翘立粗硕的阴茎就往小肉洞里捅。

 

被操美了的洛基哼唧着，时不时说些胡话，像是什么“要被哥哥操死了”，“操的要生小娃娃了”之类，每说一句都会刺激的索尔更深更狠的往里操弄，洛基哭的上气不接下气，花穴里也淌水一样往外流，幼嫩柔软的穴肉抽搐着，裹着粗硬的阳具，穴口都被糊上了一圈白色的沫，进出间传来“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声让气氛更加淫靡又放荡；前胸已经被索尔吻的红紫一片，洛基流着口水还在索吻，两个人亲了个痛快，两个人都大汗淋漓着。

被顶到一块小软肉的时候，洛基哭的都变了声儿，肉穴不自觉的死命绞着肉棒，汹涌的淫水浇在索尔的铃口，他舒服的从尾椎到天灵盖都是麻的。索尔得了趣，更是顶着那处不放，捧着沾满淫水的洛基的屁股，疯了一样的操弄起来。

本就被操干的又酸又软，这下更是彻底无力了，隐约听着耳边传来的噗嗤嗤的淫荡声音，洛基只知道发出小猫一样的轻吟，舒爽的舔着嘴唇，在索尔凑上来的热吻里，他觉得自己的肉穴都要被操肿了，索尔的嗓子里发出一声低吼，一股滚烫的热流就冲进了湿热的甬道里，洛基的眼泪在最后的冲撞里涌了出来，从头爽到脚。

 

索尔趴在洛基身上喘了半天，后知后觉的把他的手给解开，看着白嫩的手腕上红紫的痕迹，有些后悔，轻轻的给他揉捏着。

天光还很亮，毕竟索尔是中午去把洛基抢回来的，现在太阳已经西移了。

 

“你找他们把他揍了一顿？”洛基看着那个飘在地上的承诺书，“你找谁揍的？”洛基披着棉衣，被怕他冻坏了的索尔抱在怀里坐在桌前，吃着点心。

“范达尔，还有之前，咱们镇上的罗杰思，鲁浩克，史铁柱他们…还有我…”索尔心虚的说。

“他们，不是之前被你打伤了？”

“不打不相识…”索尔看着忙往嘴里塞着点心的洛基，清秀的小脸泛着红，有些凌乱的黑发，颈侧的吻痕，一副被疼爱过头的样子。

“那你…今天这也是，预谋好了？”洛基喝了口茶水，“从这个屋子，到你抢亲，都是你计划好了的？”秀气的眉毛皱起来，瞪着这个突然变得狡诈的兄长。

“这个屋子…我早就弄好了，想着哪天带你来玩…抢亲，也不算抢亲，我怎么会让你嫁给那个老流氓？”索尔一副理所当然的模样，让洛基觉得之前为他掉的泪，真是格外不值。

“哎呀！别，别掐！嘶…”一双水汪汪的绿眼睛瞪他，用掐他大腿根的软肉的方式发泄不满。

“那爹娘呢？他们知道吗？他们肯定不知道…哼，你就等着回去等死吧你！”洛基一想起爹娘会怎么处置这次胆大包天的索尔，心里就一阵暗爽。

“爹娘我现在是顾不上了，基儿，哥又想要了…”索尔的眼神开始热起来，盯的洛基直发毛。

“你这个…唔…”刚刚填饱肚子，手脚还发软的洛基又被索尔带到了床上。

 

直到第二天正午，他才被索尔叫醒然后骑着马回家。

 

丁老头和福丽嘉本来急的不行，听说高天尊被人打了还传人来说要退婚，气的丁老头差点提刀子。等到索尔和洛基回去跪着说完了事情经过之后，丁府差点闹出“嘉德镇史上第一起虎毒食子案件”，索尔被丁老头揍了个半死，要不是福丽嘉拦着，索尔真能被暴怒的爹给打死。

 

正月里还趴在床上养伤的索尔，一脸痴傻的看着给他擦身子的洛基，温暖的烛光下，弟弟秀气的小脸可真是好看。“瞅什么呢？”洛基拧干了毛巾，给他擦脸，“瞅你怎么这么好看。”

“傻子。”洛基的花瓣似的唇儿悄悄勾起一个浅笑。

索尔用一身的伤天天卖惨，洛基去爹娘卖乖，终于犟过了爹娘，就此定下了三月初十的婚期，这下福丽嘉天天叨唠的“兄弟俩的婚事”终于全都解决了。

一个带着牛乳糕香气的吻落在索尔的唇上。

 

踏过凄风苦雨冰天雪地，他和他终于迎来了融融春意。

 


	3. （续）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续开车！

 

“听说没？丁家镖局…又有喜事！”街边喝茶的徐老头一脸兴奋的跟摊主老张说着话。

“那哪能没听说，去年他们家那比武招亲闹得满城风雨，闹到最后老大把老二给抢亲抢走了，这事我到现在都脑子转筋！”

“这有什么好转筋的，兄弟俩…啧，我可听说，那丁家老二，是个那什么…”徐老头小声嘀咕着。

“你管他是什么呢，反正人家家业也有了，名声又好，一家人幸福美满的，又没招惹谁，咱们管得着吗！”

“…说的也是，哎，他们家那喜事定在啥时候来着？”

“三月，三月初十！”茶摊冒着温暖的蒸汽，在喧闹的集市一隅，淡淡的茶香飘荡在乍暖还寒的早春。

 

养伤养的差不多的丁索尔最近过的那叫一个有声有色，在爹娘那儿卖完惨，得到二老的首肯之后，就愈发得意忘形起来，天天夜里就往“弟弟”屋里钻，按洛基的话就是“整个一臭不要脸”。

 

“滚你大爷的，你是伤好了？”洛基坐在床沿边，披着毛领子长袍，怒目圆瞪着这个急火火的脱衣服就往他被窝里钻的“哥哥”。

“没有啊，这不是就要你帮我检查检查吗！基儿，快让我亲亲，想死我了！”索尔毫不在意洛基骂他，粗重的呼吸打在洛基的脸上，硬是把他扳倒在床上，“爹就让你走了个几天的镖，就走了这么几天，你怎么弄得像是……”

“色中饿狼”这话洛基还没说出口，就被索尔铺天盖地的吻堵住了声音。

等到洛基迷迷糊糊睁开眼，披着的长袍早就掉在地上了，洁白的内衬也被解开，健壮又冒着热气的索尔整个人都压在他身上。

 

“我当然是有病，我中毒了，你给我下的毒，就指着你给我解，你看，我这都肿起来了。”索尔越来越明白该怎么治这个嘴上厉害的弟弟了，他越不要脸洛基越没办法。被亲的晕晕乎乎的洛基就感觉这个不要脸的拿下半身的那话儿隔着衣服顶他的大腿根儿，唇舌还有些酸麻的洛基双手掐着索尔的脸往外扯，“你还要脸不要脸，你说，你这些骚话都在哪家青楼学的！”

索尔紧紧贴着洛基，看着被自己亲的小嘴儿更加嫣红，眼睛水润润，脸蛋也粉嘟嘟的弟弟，喜欢的不知如何是好，下身更是下流的使劲顶了顶，“天地良心，我可从来没去过那些地方，我可一直为你守身如玉…”薄薄的嘴唇咧开一个看似憨厚的笑，但是洛基明显从里面品出了“得便宜卖乖”的味道。

“谁知道你他娘的有几个老相好…”洛基斜眼瞥他，乌黑的长睫毛微微盖住翠玉般的双眸，蜜糖似的小嘴嘟起个好看的弧度，被扯开衣服的露出来的，白生生玉莹莹的胸膛和他的紧紧贴着，又嫩又滑。

索尔现在越来越能摸清楚洛基的小心思了，他就是个爱钻牛角尖的小别扭，直截了当的表白和行动比从前的那些试探和讨好更能打动他。

但是他就是忍不住想要逗他，无他，只因为这个表露嫉妒情绪的洛基，生动好看的像是画里的人，“怎么？嫉妒了？”说着就去啄吻那张小嘴儿。

洛基一偏头，躲过了索尔的吻，心里咕嘟嘟冒着酸泡泡，莫名的委屈涌起来，差点在这人面前哭出来。也不说话，就嘟着嘴，细细的喘气，欲迎还拒的手也默默使劲要把他推开。

 

索尔知道有点逗过分了，他不该这么逗这个小傻子的。明明是死心塌地的两情相悦，他不想再折腾什么幺蛾子了。

一把抓住正在推他的手，“生气了？哪有什么老相好…我攒了这么多年的精华，不全都给你一个人了，那天在那个木屋里，那可是我第一次…”索尔用毛绒绒的胡茬去蹭洛基的脸蛋耍赖。

洛基的脸蛋飘起一层热气，真想撕烂这个臭不要脸的嘴，“咋的？你还吃亏了？”他忍不住反唇相讥。

“不亏不亏，美上天了，我赚大发了…”索尔笑嘻嘻的又凑上来吻着他的嘴。

洛基漂亮的眼睛才满意的瞅瞅他，一双手在他脖子上轻轻搔着，搔的索尔心猿意马，知道洛基不闹了也想要了。其实洛基心里也痒痒的，他离开家这几天，他看着集市上淘换来的春宫书，也想他想的紧，还做过春梦，裤裆里都被弄湿了。

 

这一晚的两个人都动情的特别快，厚重的床幔隔绝了明晃晃的烛光，只透进来微弱的光线，打在纠缠在一起的两个人身上。

团成团儿的被褥被踢到床脚，孔雀绿的床褥被洛基细长的手指抓成花儿，绣着腊梅的金丝枕头软乎乎，洛基的黑发在上面散落着，成对的那个枕头被垫在腰下，两个人的呼吸在这个小小的空间交缠又碰撞，两条舌头就像是失散多年的的双胞胎，时不时就要互相吮起来，弄得两个人的嘴都又湿又红，亲的快破皮了也还是忍不住。

静谧的夜里，肉体相撞的声音格外大，洛基下半身还含着索尔的肉棒，两片小小的花瓣被分的开开的，一根硕大的玉茎在湿漉漉的肉穴里进进出出，每一下都顶的洛基又酸又痒。和心上人做这事本身就已经刺激又激动，更不要说他们现在正是年轻，一个二十一个十七，刚刚开荤，如狼似虎的年纪，洛基嘴上不说，但是心里想的和索尔一样，都恨不得长在对方身上。

躲着没人的地方掀开衣服就缠在一起，更不要说逮着机会就抱成个球亲个没完。

 

就像是要把这些年错过的时光都补回来一样。

索尔体力旺盛的像头牛，洛基又像个玉人儿似的妖精，又是等了这么多年，互相折磨了这么久才勾在一起，不折腾个天昏地暗是不知道收手的。

 

索尔一双大手也握住了他的大腿根部，用力向外扯著，在他用力撞向花穴时，将其重重地迎向他。

 

“啊…哥…别！啊！”洛基下意识的叫出了平时的称呼，但是听在索尔耳朵里却有种别样的勾引，带着气音的呻吟，更像是淫靡的撒娇，洛基感到体内的肉棒又胀大了，索尔似乎想将他撕开，整个人都进到他身体里面去，强大的撞击力让他忍不住叫出声，拐着弯的，带着哭腔的小声尖叫，听起来像是个无助的小猫。

 

索尔感觉到自己身下的大肉棒被那紧致的小穴绞紧，那花穴的内壁蠕动著向里吸扯著自己。舒服的低吼了一声，一边如舂米般毫不留情的次次捣入他的最深处，一边含著他的耳垂兴奋的说道：“吸得这麽紧，还说不要？你知道我在外面这几天梦里都是你这幅样子，难受的我都快烧起来了…”

 

洛基紧紧抓住身下的床褥，生怕被他撞飞了出去，身下的花穴早已红肿不堪，艰难的吞吐著他的巨物，花心已经酸得发麻，听着他没羞没臊的下流话，操弄间流出来的水都打湿了小枕头。“轻点，轻点…嗯……太深了，啊……”洛基虽然知道无论自己再怎麽说，他也不可能真的轻点，可就是忍不住哀求他，一只手无意识的在他胸口上推拒著。从骨头里烧起来一把火，让他既想要死死缠住身上的人让他死命操弄，又有些承受不住这种激情，眼泪也不由自主的流下来，哭哭叫叫的更是勾人。

 

听著他小嘴里不断溢出的呻吟，索尔更加兴奋了，抬起他的一条腿架在肩膀上，大手向下摸去，分开他不断抽搐的阴唇，让身下那狰狞的肉棒进入的更深。“啊……”洛基已经说不出自己的花穴是什麽感觉，只觉得自己整个人似乎都被贯穿了，一波波眩晕上涌，他似乎要晕了。

胯下的玉茎还可怜兮兮的硬挺着无人安慰，索尔粗糙的大手冷不丁抚慰起它，粉嫩嫩的肉棒一激灵，因着下面的肉缝还被操弄的不断流水，茎身被席卷全身的快感刺激到喷射出积攒许久的精水，沾染在索尔充满力量和野性的胸膛上。洛基无意识的舔舔唇，又被馋的不行的索尔叼住了嘴儿亲起来。

 

身下也愈发用力顶弄起来，闷哼着用力顶在花心，汹涌的情潮裹挟着他们，索尔全数射在洛基花穴里，洛基含吮着索尔的舌头浑身抽搐着高潮了。

操弄到最后，被开发的已经敏感的后穴也被索尔插了一通，直到前穴后穴都往外流着白浊的精液，索尔才又把肉棒再次捅进花穴里，堵在又湿又滑的甬道里舍不得出来。

 

“出来…”洛基有气无力的拍打着他的后背，“不，基儿里面舒服。”索尔把头埋在洛基胸前，含着他粉嫩的乳头含混不清的说着。

“你属狗的？咬我？！”洛基的花穴涨涨的，爱液和精水满溢，简直一塌糊涂，胸前敏感的地方又被咬的又麻又疼，忍不住嘴上开始厉害起来。

索尔抬起头，看着被他压在身下的这个小混蛋，脸上还有没干的泪痕，脸蛋潮红，浑身都沾染着他的气息，他满足的不得了。“你说这里面什么时候能怀个我的小娃娃？”一双手缓缓的摸着他的小肚子。

他不说还好，一说洛基的脸更是通红一片，“放屁，谁给你怀，做你的春秋大梦去…”

索尔也不反驳他，只是用一双海蓝色的眼睛温柔的注视着他，给洛基抹去脸上的汗珠和凌乱的青丝，洛基被他看的心儿砰砰跳，大大的眼睛也回望过去，无论多少次，只要看到索尔俊朗的面容，他的心就不受控制，索尔珍而重之的又含住了他的唇，深情又缓慢的吻了起来。

又是一夜缠绵。

 

真不知道该说索尔乌鸦嘴还是什么，距离成亲还有三天的时候，洛基吐得昏天黑地，慌神的索尔连忙请大夫来看，这下可好，索尔天天念叨的小娃娃来了。

洛基已经没脸见人了，无论索尔怎么哄都不肯从被窝里钻出来。“你先出去，送送大夫，我跟基儿说几句话。”福丽嘉拍拍这个高兴的满地乱转的大儿子，微笑着示意让他先出去。

索尔一步三回头的出了门。

洛基躲在被窝里，脸已经烧得滚烫了，未婚先孕这事，这下行了，全世界都知道他们干什么了…他真是恨不得捅索尔几刀子。

 

“基儿，”福丽嘉拍拍裹成一个粽子的洛基，“从小啊，你就主意大，上次你说比武招亲，我就觉得不对劲，你不怪娘太迟钝吧……这么多年，娘也没看出来，也是，你们兄弟俩平时那样子，想让我多想都难…”

“我的傻儿子，我知道这些年你心里一直疙疙瘩瘩的，比武招亲也是跟你哥赌气对吧？”被窝里露出两只眼睛，盯着慈爱的娘亲不说话。

“我知道你脸皮薄，回头我让你爹狠狠教训他一顿，家法伺候好不好？”福丽嘉看着害羞的小儿子，也忍不住逗他。

“别…娘…”洛基忍不住出声，刚一出声就后悔了，眼神到处乱飘。

福丽嘉轻笑出声，“知道你们俩感情好，再说了，我怎么舍得让我孙儿在肚子里的时候爹就挨打？”

“娘…”洛基臊的不行。

大门被推开了，索尔急急忙忙冲进来，边跑边喊，“基儿，咱们的孩子是正月份怀上……”话还没说完，一个枕头就朝着他面门打过去。

“闭上你的臭嘴！”洛基闷在被子里低吼。

福丽嘉看着这对冤家，笑的合不拢嘴。

 

新婚之夜的洛基，说什么也不让索尔碰自己，索尔一想到大夫说的前三个月要谨慎再谨慎，也不敢像过去那样造次，只能硬挺着下身抱紧了怀里的人。

“你老实点行不行？”洛基白他一眼，想要收拾一下被弄乱的衣服，却被搂的更紧。

“…我可能是最憋屈的新郎官了。”索尔英俊的脸涨得通红，洛基看得想笑，“该，谁让你每天都那么折腾。”

“基儿，你怎么一点儿都不心疼你哥？”健壮的索尔不依不饶的撒娇，洛基终于绽开了笑，盈盈烛光下如花般好看，“那你当时也没心疼我啊，忍着吧你。”

索尔懊恼的哼哼着，看着怀里的人已经闭上眼了，他也轻叹口气，吻了吻这个折磨人的小坏蛋，结束了本该热情似火的新婚之夜。

 

洛基悄悄睁开眼，水汪汪的绿眼睛看着沉睡的索尔，用力回抱住他，就像穿过冰雪肆虐的黑夜，抱住了他一生一世的欢喜和暖意。

 


	4. （终）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警——孕期那啥

 

“基儿，你慢点走啊，披上点衣服啊！”丁家大少爷手里拎着件薄褂子紧跟着洛基屁股后面，而从来就不肯乖乖听话的二少爷烦躁的挥挥手像是要把他轰走一样，“我热死了，披什么衣服！”

出了伏的日子越来越凉快，直到这天越来越高，洛基的肚子也越来越大了。

 

又是一年中秋，一家四口赏月吃月饼，但是心境比起去年都完全不同。洛基馋那桂花酒和螃蟹，索尔心疼他，只让他抿了几口，又给他剥了些蟹黄蟹肉，在娘心惊胆战又不满的注视下，洛基才罢休，只是嘟起来的红唇还透露着委屈。

索尔看着洛基的小模样，心里麻麻痒痒的，面上也不自觉带着笑，就连洛基对他冷冰冰的态度他也不在乎了。

 

吃过晚饭，洛基和爹娘简单说了几句话就准备回屋去，一路上夜风习习倒是让他觉得舒服些。他正怀着孕，心情本来就躁郁不堪，体温比起原来也变得偏高，整个夏天都把索尔当做出气筒，稍不顺心就各种耍小脾气，现下那个聒噪的人又跟在后面没完没了的唠叨，洛基秀气的眉毛拧在一起，想要加快脚步但无奈身子不方便，甩也甩不开。越想心里就越烦，立在原地停下脚步，“你是不是要烦死我！去一边去！”

长长的袍子里有个圆圆的小肚子微微凸起来，而他横眉冷对的生气模样被这个可爱的肚子大大消减了威力，索尔想笑但又怕他更生气，只能赔着笑，“基儿，你看这早晚天凉了，你还是披上件衣服…”

“不披！拿，走！”洛基也不知怎么的，烦躁的不行，肚子里的娃娃也不老实，三不五时的折腾他，先是头几个月的吃什么吐什么，然后熬过了热的他快爆炸的苦夏，紧接着又是肺火躁的秋天，他从小娇生惯养的何时受过这般苦？一想到是这个“哥哥”当初那么强硬做的好事，他就气不打一处来，越看他越不顺眼，又委屈又心烦。

虽说当初的事情他们俩都有份，他也不能说索尔强迫他，但是他就是不顺气。

扑棱掉索尔手里的衣服，梗着脖子就回了屋，“哐”的一声关上了门，在门里瓮声瓮气的，“今晚上别进来，我要一个人睡！”

下人们听见了也只当没听见，反正这种二少爷耍脾气大少爷负责哄的戏码在这些年里早就不知道上演多少次了。还有些看热闹的小丫鬟凑在一起窃笑，都笑话人高马大孔武有力的大少爷被二少爷拿捏的死死的。

索尔倒不是觉得这有什么丢人的，毕竟这么多年他在洛基面前早就没有什么面子不面子的了。他就是担心洛基晚上没他陪着会睡不好。

 

几十天的酷热折磨着洛基，也折磨着索尔。洛基本来是特别贪恋索尔温暖厚实的胸膛，每天晚上都会紧紧缠着索尔，躲在他怀里，两个人裹着被子说悄悄话然后入睡，新婚燕尔蜜里调油再怎么腻歪都是不过分的。可是一踏进六月门，洛基就再也不愿沾着索尔的边，就像是他身上有什么毒一样，索尔还委屈兮兮的问过他，洛基倒是有理，“你还好意思问我，你不知道你有多热吗？大夏天的好像挨着个火炉子，你是存心想热死我们俩吗！”就因为这个，洛基又生气了，索尔带着他出城在避暑山庄住了好些日子才把他哄好。

但哄好是哄好，但洛基就是不愿意让索尔进他的身子，顶天了亲上几口，弄得索尔天天抓心挠肝又不能发泄，天热心也躁，小两口这新婚的日子被这个小娃娃给折腾的算是够呛。

 

在屋子里一口口咬着枣泥月饼，洛基心烦意乱。他今天可不是没来由的生气，而是看到了故人想起了往事，又挑起了心里头那根刺。

 

上午出门买点心顺便遛弯的时候，看见简福儿那女人了。去年中秋节那一幕还在洛基脑子里打转呢，那简福儿“吧唧”一口亲在索尔脸上的那一幕至今都让洛基的心揪着疼。

若不是看到了那一幕，他也不会破釜沉舟似的急着把自己嫁出去。

 

虽说后来的结果倒是圆满，但是中间这所有曲折心酸，他呀，把这笔账全都算到了这个现在已经嫁人的简家姑娘头上了。

没辙，谁让这个混世小魔王被他哥哥从小捧在手心长大，就是这么蛮不讲理。

 

“不买了！回去！”没买到心爱的牛乳糕就直接打道回府的洛基，啃着越吃越反酸水的月饼，又想一想当初那个榆木脑袋一样的傻子，差点委屈出泪。摸着小肚子，嘴角一撇，哇啦哇啦把吃的全都吐到痰盂里了。

 

吐得眼冒金星，想打一下这个不听话的娃娃，手都举到半空了，愣是打不下来。“都是你那个没有良心的爹，让他滚他就滚，真是听话！”满脸的不高兴，只打了水来擦擦脸和身子，就垂下床幔躺下了。

 

亮着一只蜡烛的屋里，永远都是散发着温馨的气氛，即使在这个他觉得自己又被忽视了的夜里。

 

“基儿，醒醒呀…”睡得迷迷糊糊的洛基睁开眼看着面前的人，索尔拎着热乎乎的纸袋子，头上还有一层薄汗。

“你…这是干嘛…”还没来得及撒起床气的洛基看着一脸兴奋的索尔问道。

“趁热吃吧，刚给你买的…”索尔还穿着白天的那件衣服，袖口的小破洞他说要给他补，但也总是忘。静悄悄的秋夜，只有屋外传来的促织声。洛基闻到了牛乳糕的味道。

“你…从哪弄的…”洛基飞快的的看了一眼跑的满脸通红的索尔，想给他擦擦汗，又觉得有些抹不开脸，只能干巴巴的说话。

索尔亮晶晶的眼睛一直看着半倚在床上，头发还有些凌乱的，他心爱的弟弟，“你甭管了，就是把他们掌柜的叫起来了…”

吐过的肚子咕噜噜的叫了起来，打破了短暂的安静，雪白的小脸被这几声响动臊的染上了绯红，盯着纸袋子，也不看索尔，两个人就坐在床上，安安静静的。“基儿，范达尔跟我说了，说你今儿个…看见简福儿了…”索尔打破了这个气氛。

他小心翼翼的，却一直盯着洛基的小脸，人家怀孕都是吃的一脸圆润，自己家这个先是吐，再是过夏天更吃不下东西，加上平时不爱吃正经饭偏偏喜欢小零嘴，自己又惯着他，结果揣了七个月的崽，只鼓起个小圆肚子，其他地方还是瘦巴巴的，看着就让人心疼。

 

洛基清亮的眼神黯淡了一下，拿过牛乳糕就往嘴里塞，也不理人。

“基儿，你是不是生气了…你生气拿我撒气就好，别憋着火…”索尔端了杯水，怕吃点心的洛基噎着，低眉顺眼的哄着，傻兮兮的脸上还时不时露出几丝讨好的笑。

 

被宠坏了的小少爷吃了东西，心情好多了，悠悠的烛光照着索尔英俊的脸，眼前闪现过他们这几个月的一幕幕。说来也奇怪，心里的火突然就灭了一大半。是因为他半夜来找自己还带着点心，还是他开了窍懂得了他并不想说出口的嫉妒？

当然，很大一部分原因是他借题发挥着要折腾索尔。简福儿也不过是个借口，他当初都敢去抢亲闹到现在连娃娃都有了，洛基并没有什么再放心不下的了。

 

看着索尔也愈发顺眼，那副傻样，逗得他噗嗤一下就乐了出来。

索尔看着目光盈盈还笑模笑样的洛基，那就好比是看见苍茫雪山里惊鸿一瞥的梅仙一样，无论多少次看都会让他惊艳。索尔眼睛都有些直了，不由自主跟着也咧开嘴乐。洛基懒洋洋的瞅他，“我要喝水。”

索尔忙不迭的举着杯子送给他，洛基却是连手都没有抬，一双翡翠似的眼就盯着他，“你喂我。”洛基自然又大方的说着他的要求，还拢了拢睡乱的黑发，露出小月牙一样的小耳朵。

 

索尔擎着杯子就往洛基嘴边送，洛基似喜似嗔的皱眉，也不张口，还是重复着那句，“你喂我！”索尔眨巴眨巴眼睛，突然就福至心灵似的喝光了杯里的水，宽厚的大手托着洛基的后脑勺，另一只手托在他后腰护着他，洛基整个人都被他搂在怀里。

以口渡水。

淅沥的水顺着两个人黏糊的分不开的唇往下淌，浸湿了盖在洛基下半身的小毯子。火热又缠绵的吻，久违又甜蜜的吻，想要克制却无法自控的吻，让两个人的脸上都开始滚烫，沁凉的水早就被两个人咽下去，化作蒸腾起来的欲望。

 

小毯子被两个人踢到一边，松松垮垮的内衬在洛基身上挂着，被索尔一把就拽开；好不容易分开的间隙，两个人的唇都充血红肿着，沾染着两个人彼此交换的涎液，若不是洛基觉得有些憋闷的拍打索尔的后背，说不定他们还要继续互相啃。

索尔并没有出言说洛基这反复无常的小性子，他太了解洛基这种别扭又想要示好的伎俩了。他们已经三个多月没有在一起如此亲密，一个开荤不久就被迫禁欲夜夜守着却连边边都不能碰，一个初尝鱼水之欢刚刚上瘾就揣上娃娃还因为怀孕不得不面对欲望日益增加的窘况，这两个人这夜缠到一起去，不闹腾个天翻地覆是不会消停的。

 

索尔一到了床上就成了个混不吝的流氓，嘴里总是不干不净的调戏洛基，任凭洛基他再脸皮厚，面对渴望再坦诚也受不住，时常被逗弄的面红耳赤。现下索尔又说了，洛基像个又糯又香的白米粽子，剥开外面的衣服一看，胸前还有两颗小红枣，洛基刚要出言骂他不要脸，胸前的“小红枣”就被索尔含住了。

刚要出声的骂也变成了声声不绝的呻吟，“啊…哥哥…”洛基也并不甘心处下风，在床上“哥哥弟弟”的叫着，也算是这小两口不为人知的小情趣，而每次洛基一用这种软绵绵又略微沙哑的声音唤着索尔，索尔总会激动到不能自持。

 

青丝凌乱铺陈在被褥上，莹白如玉的胸膛印上小红梅花的吻痕和咬痕，索尔故意把洛基的乳头嘬的很响，刚开始洛基只是单纯觉得舒服，身下的小穴里还含着索尔抽插不停的手指，爱液浸透了亵裤，舒服的他闭着眼睛红着脸在索尔身上乱抓，但是后来，索尔像是吮通了什么，有什么东西往外分泌，那感觉吓得洛基一个咕噜爬了起来，看着自己湿漉漉的胸前，两颗被吮吸啃咬的乳头上还挂着几滴晶莹的，乳黄色的液体。而他也百分之百确定那并不是索尔的口水。

 

索尔也愣了一下，“基儿，你这是…”海蓝色的明亮双眼死盯着洛基的胸前，那赤裸又火热的眼神让洛基突然觉得有些害羞，禁不住拿起旁边的衣服就往自己身上盖，遮遮掩掩玉面含羞的模样倒真是难得一见，惹的索尔胯下那根硬的要戳破亵裤冲出来。

 

像是衣服太粗糙划痛了被啃咬的愈发娇嫩的乳头，洛基忍不住伸手轻轻揉弄起自己微微鼓起的胸。怪不得这段时间胸前总是觉得涨涨的不舒服，连带着心里也憋闷起来，原来…原来他竟然分泌出了奶娃娃的乳汁？！

这个结论让洛基的脸蛋瞬间红透，就像是裹在亮晶晶的糖稀里的冰糖葫芦，勾的索尔都要馋死了。还没等着洛基害羞完，索尔直接覆身上来，舔着红艳艳的耳垂在他耳边说下污七八糟的下流话。

  
“基儿，你竟然出奶了…”

“等咱娃娃生出来，不许你喂，只能给我，听见没…”

“我等会儿还想喝吃，你喂给我…”

“基儿，你说我下次把你操怀孕了是不是还会出奶…”

 

没完没了的下流话在洛基耳边念念叨叨，洛基抓着索尔结实的肩膀，感觉自己都要烧起来了，想要骂他却像是失语一样说不出话；更不要说他肚子里还怀着一个，他的羞耻心似乎被这个小娃娃唤醒了，却沉沦在久违的激情里，任由索尔含吮亲吻着，从头到脚，直到他瘫软成一团。

 

穴里滑腻的根本不需要索尔再做什么爱抚，而那根滚烫的玉茎顺着同样热烫的甬道插进去的瞬间，两个人的唇又重新交缠在一起；索尔生怕压坏了洛基的肚子，整个人虚虚的伏在他身上，遒劲有力筋骨分明的臂膀撑在洛基两边，只能在分开的间隙看看自己爱人沉沦欲望时诱人的模样。

无法自拔。

 

而洛基呜呜咽咽的声声呼唤，更是让索尔的心里充盈着诡异的背德的快感。

“哥…再快点…”洛基迷蒙着眼睛，嫩乎乎的肉穴还在使坏的使劲夹着索尔的肉棒，两片小花瓣被冒着热气的肉棒摩擦的通红，含吮紧裹着粗大棒身还往外吐着透明黏腻的爱液，就像是甜腻腻的小嘴含不下，悉数沾染在索尔愈发膨胀的肉棒上，还有些被带出打湿了两个人贴的紧紧的小腹…

 

“基儿，”缓慢的进出反而让玉茎和小穴发出了“咕啾咕啾”的声音，交合的地方水声涟涟，洛基觉得自己像是一辈子没这么爽过，细白的长腿勾着索尔，除了下意识的用手摸着肚子护着，他怕是什么都忘了。

 

“嗯？啊……”被顶到一块小肉壁的洛基酸软到连眼都睁不开，迷迷糊糊的回答着索尔，“基儿，再让我尝尝…”还没等着洛基问尝什么，胸前的小红点就被索尔含了个正着。

 

洛基感到了前所未有的羞耻；他怀着身上这个人的娃，挺着个大肚子被他操弄到脑子都迷糊，还像个女人一样分泌出了乳汁任凭这个人采撷…

洛基的脸也不知道是被气的还是羞的，更加红了。

被吮通了的乳头正在少量的分泌汁液，全都进了索尔的嘴里，胸前一片狼藉，花穴也全是浊液，被插弄的穴红肿又湿漉漉，整个人一副被糟蹋蹂躏的样子，生生像个被掳走强上的小孕妇。

 

最后还是在洛基一声声讨饶撒娇的“哥哥”声和绞的死紧的花穴里，索尔终于满足了。

 

时隔三个多月的酣畅房事让两个人都通体舒畅，一觉搂着睡到第二天大中午。

 

而两个多月之后，丁家的小孙儿在一个阳光灿烂的日子里呱呱坠地，带着翠色的双眸和金黄的头发，嘹亮的哭声响彻丁府上空。

时隔一年，去年的那场闹剧一般的比武招亲在今年融为了三口之家，满城的木芙蓉艳丽如火，灼灼燃烧，恰似这两个人交相辉映的心。

 

 


End file.
